fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grxxn
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Greenflash12! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Tomoe1.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 01:31, February 2, 2013 Hey I uploaded like 2 images of Azashiro, myself. One of them is the same as you uploaded, but it doesn't matter, use it. I just want to say this now so there is no ordeal later on. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Magic Okay, where do we start? First off, I need to archive my talk page. Haven't done it for a year. That's why I rarely, if ever see messages and rarely answer them. I'll get around to doing it when I'm able to hop on. Second off, do NOT make Dragon Slayer magic without my permission. No ifs, no buts. Besides, there is already Magma Dragon Slayer Magic; Lava Dragon Slayer Magic is totally unnecessary. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Read the wording. I said you can't make SLAYER magic without my permission. Oh, and Lost Magic. and I forgot about the rules we put for the Slayers so you can keep your Lava DS, as long as it's not a direct copy of ANYTHING. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fire-Make yeah sure your guy can use Fire-Make, feel free to make your own spells too Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) remember to put your signature on talk pages by hitting ~ four times or the signature button and I already told you, as seen above, that yes you may use Fire-Make for Mikoto Kayaku and to feel free to create your own Fire-Make spells as well Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I saw that last night you went on the chat room and I didn't say anything. I was trying to talk with my friend bout something and didn't notice you were there till you left. Phantombeast (talk) 19:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC)22:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey saw him, nice job. Phantombeast (talk) 23:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thing about Membrane Magic is, it's only exclusive to the Shadow Broker, no one else in the magic world knows about. Only one of the Enforcers and most Broker Agents use it. U would have to make an agent for the organization if u wanted to use it, sorry dude. Phantombeast (talk) 19:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure, you can use Familiar Spirit Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Blood-Make should be fine. Just remember, when it comes to blood, you are using your own to do battle, and you kinda need that stuff to live. You'll have to plan for that and work for a way this magic can be effectively used without being a suicide attempt.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Manipulation There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC) It's Shingen Takeda from Oda Nobuna no Yabou. There are not many images of her sadly. I'm using that particular image here already, but you can use it if you want. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hay Greenflash12, I wanted to thank you for helping me in some way, for add the category "MrsLunchBox". Is anything else you would add or change. Feel free to tell me. ^.^ MrsLunchBox (talk) 16:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat Apologies. I got you and Phantom confused.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Next time, leave a signature on my talk page though. It's easier to contact you that way. :)[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I gave you the permission before, Green. But next time, leave a signature on my page, it makes it easier to track you down.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Bronzo Family Hey, I'm yahoo. I was browsing around the wiki and came across some of your pages and they're pretty good,(better than some of mine). anyway i was wondering if you'd be interested in makin a member for my noble family the bronzos. try and get back to me on that when you can,thxYahoo774 (talk) 23:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay but check out my blog for some guidelines first. it'll be the bronzo 4 post thx:)Yahoo774 (talk) 00:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) also send me a link when you've created him/her.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) So what your askin is if the bronzo person can be part of a team outside of the family?Yahoo774 (talk) 21:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure that's fine, Duney and Bella are both classified as independant mages because they dont rely on all the jobs the estate has listed so your character could even be in a guild if you want, but your character still needs to be on call in case of a family emergency like the rest of the bronzosYahoo774 (talk) 21:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) hey, just curious but wats gonna be yukinas relation to Yana bronzo? will she be a niece or a cousin?Yahoo774 (talk) 01:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey What do u think of my new signature? [[User_Talk:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] 22:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if your still on, but I posted in out RP. your turn Flame Lizard (talk) 04:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirits yeah, you can make two characters that use Familiar Spirit Magic, feel free to add them to the list where they belong on the page just remember the one main rule I have for FSM - no one mage can have more than one familiar spirit (just being sure, it didn't come across very clearly to me as to what you were asking) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox just go to edit my talk page and copy and paste it to yours but change it up a bit :P FbAddict (talk) 19:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Property hey man, its Yahoo, i was wonderin if u could tell me how to make a custom property template like phantom's and skit's, i asked phantom but someone else made his so he told me to ask u. thx Lord of Yahoo! (talk) 17:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you come on the chat room? we need to talk [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) All done. I deleted all the pages you wanted. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Of course. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Mano Padrinos Hey Flash, went and built the structure for the article for our dark guild. Go ahead and check it out here and edit what you think should be included in there. Also, I used your idea for the Guild Symbol as the mark and included that in there as well. Just thought I should give you a heads-up. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 06:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey,can i ask something? how to add image in Template? thank you :). IetsunaDesu (talk) 12:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Image On Template please,tell me how to insert a image on template T^T ICHIGO SAKURAI http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Sakurai please edit it T^T Thank you for informing me, Flash, it's being handled, and thanks for going ahead and reversing Sun's edits.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC)